


No More Silence

by anditwasallpink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasallpink/pseuds/anditwasallpink
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort three weeks ago, but the war still hasn't ended for Draco.





	1. Look Around You, Look at Where You Are

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort three weeks ago, but the war still hasn’t ended for Draco. He knows he fucked up by walking away with his parents, anything would be better than beings stuck in this fucking cave with nothing but his father being silent and his mother trying to fill that silence, but he can’t just walk out now. He’s afraid that it's three weeks too long to come forward without harm coming to him. And it isn’t like he deserves to be pardoned of all his crimes. He let all of them into Hogwarts. But he can’t keep living like this. He’ll go mad. They can’t even use magic; too afraid their magic will be tracked. Their wands are at the bottom of a small creek in the Forbidden Forest. Draco supposes the Auror’s have already tracked them down and stored them for evidence. 

He paces a lot. He started pacing when he was trying to figure out how to make that bloody vanishing cabinet work and his legs feel like he hasn’t stopped. The pacing continues long after his mother has gone to bed. Draco doesn’t know what his father does. Lucius keeps his back propped against a boulder and turned away from his family. Its best that way. Draco doesn’t think he could stand to see his father’s face right now. 

He has to stop himself from going down that path, from placing all the blame on his father. There were plenty of resources around him that could have told him the truth, that thinking there is a hierarchy is just. Hogwarts was full of resources that should have alerted him to that truth long before it finally did. Why did it take him the fear of Nagini, watching people murdered, and the threat of losing his family to listen to Hogwarts and the way it called out for him to turn away?

There are no more tears left for him to cry, so he finally lets his body drop. Exhaustion overcomes him the moment his head touches the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry knows that he needs to get out of bed. Hermione has told him all about blood clots and pressure ulcers, but he just doesn’t care. Ron tries to talk to him about how he’s feeling in his own roundabout way, with open-ended questions and “um,” and sometimes Harry will respond, but mainly he pretends like he’s still sleeping. 

He just…doesn’t know how to come to grips with the fact that there is no more war, no more fighting. People he loves are dead and gone, but he is still alive. He knows he made that choice, that he could have stayed dead, but did he really have a choice? No one could have defeated Voldemort but him. There was no choice when more innocent people would have died.

When someone isn’t in his room he has his eyes open. There’s a picture of his parents on the bedside table and another picture of Remus and Sirius beside it. He stares at their faces, sometimes thinking and sometimes not. Sometimes it feels like his brain is turned off, like there is nothing. Other times he feels so heavy and like the thoughts won’t go away, like they’ll stay even after he’s six feet under. 

He doesn’t get to stare long today though. Hermione open the door to his room, walks in, sits on the bed and says, “Harry Potter, look at me.” She’s got her No Shit Allowed voice and he listens. “The Ministry is awarding everyone who fought against Voldemort an award today. You’re included and you’re getting a special award. They really want you there.”

He doesn’t do anything but stare blankly at her.

“Harry, I know you aren’t going, I’m just telling you. I’ve decided that I will be accepting you award for you. You are supposed to give a speech and I will do it for you, too. I’m in here because I think you need to hear it first.”

He tries to nod his head, but his head is too heavy to move. 

Hermione sighs and then starts, “Harry couldn’t be here today, but he asked me to accept this award in his name. He wanted me to say a couple things on his behalf.”

She clears her throat and gives him a look. He doesn’t know what that look means. “There are still people missing from the war. Still heroes that haven’t gotten to see their family, still Death Eaters that need to answer for the crimes. It is crucial that we reunite families. Finn Wright, Mortimer Borges, Beck Blankley, Sapphire Blankley, Maude Blankley, Sabrina Blankley, Galen Devonshire, Devon Malum, Marden Malum, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy have all gone missing. It is crucial that if you have any information as to where any of these people could be you inform the Ministry. Harry thanks you for this award.” 

“What do you mean the Malfoys are missing?” His mouth is so dry.

“No one has seen them since the final battle, Harry. The Ministry has been looking everywhere for them, but no one has been successful. Their wands were found in the Forbidden Forest. They had clearly dumped them.”

“I still have Draco’s wand.”

“I know. The Auror’s want it. They think they might be able to track him if they have it, but I steered them off that. It wouldn’t work anyways since you won it from him.”

Harry doesn’t respond. Why hasn’t anyone told him that Malfoy has been missing?

“I think you should get up today. Shower. Brush your teeth.”

“How long has it been?”

Hermione watches him for a while. Harry doesn’t know what she’s looking for, but she seems to be searching for the answer to some question. “It’s been ten days.”  
_

Harry stays in bed for a while after she’s left. He just needs to think about it a little more. Malfoy’s been missing with no magic for ten days. Where could he be? There’s no way he’s gone far. He couldn’t have apparated without alerting the Ministry. That means he’s been on foot for ten days. He’s with his parents and they couldn’t have made it that far, now with how spoiled they’ve always been.   
Harry gets up out of bed on shaky legs when he realizes that he won’t get any answers while in bed. He knows he must help search for Malfoy.


End file.
